A Surprise and A Forbbiden Love
by OneDreamingAngel
Summary: What would happen if Kagome was a witch? Well here it is!Kagome's a witch and she goes with her cousins The Charmed Ones to control it.While after a dangerous demon she meets one even scarier.They fall in love. What do you get? A forbidden love that's wat


**Hey new story it just kinda popped into my head one night and I just had to write it down. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only putting this on the first chapter. I don't own Inuyasha or charmed. Though in my dreams I do!**

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
**Kagome was sitting in her living room with her mom Kira, brother Souta, and grandpa Isao D_ing-dong. _Kagome looked around and noticed that nobody was getting up to get it so she sighed and said "I'll get it." She walked over to the door and saw four people standing in front of her. Three women, who looked to be in their late twenties to early thirties, and a man that that appeared to be in his twenties.

"Um can I help you?" she asked confused. "Kagome?" the woman in the middle with red hair asked. She nodded as if in a trance. "And you are?" Kagome asked. The middle woman was about to answer when Kira shouted "Paige! Piper! Pheobe! Leo! What are you guys doing here?" Kira asked running up to them to embrace them.

They all hugged her in a group hug. "It's good to see you Tia Kira!" the woman on the left side said answering her. "Well what are you all doing out here? Come in!" They all walked in as Kagome just stared after them. 'What just happened?' Kagome thought numbly shutting the door behind them.

Kagome walked into the living room and found the visitors which she now knows are Piper, Paige, Pheobe, and Leo. 'Wow all p's except for Leo, but he doesn't exactly look like he's related. I wonder what they're doing here.' Kagome thought to herself as she went to sit on the chair with her brother.

"So girls and Leo, what are you all doing here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her nieces. Suddenly the girl on the left which was Piper leaned over and whispered something to Kira that Kagome couldn't hear, so she settled for looking them over.

The woman that had spoken to Kagome at the door had hazelish red hair, red lips, was very white, green sparkly eyes, and basically pretty she seemed to be the youngest. Kagome looked over to the woman that was speaking to her mother and she had straight brown/ black hair, regular colored lips, hazel eyes, and was also pretty she seemed to be the oldest. The last girl had black hair that was cut in a boyish way but was not enough to make it look bad, brown eyes, and light red lips, she seemed to be the middle child.

**&*&*&*&With Mrs. Higurashi&*&*&*&*&*&**

"Oh my god! Are you serious Kagome's one of the witches?" Mrs. Higurashi asked excited. Piper nodded looking very serious. "Tia Kira, you must understand I hear she's also a miko?" Kira nodded her head. "Then she must come with us quickly. With those combined abilities and she's also a whitelighter so we have to hurry. With that much power she can destroy the whole city. She's even more powerful than Whiet!"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded finally understanding how serious this was. "Should I have her pack so she can go with you four to San Francisco?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "That would be best Tia." Mrs. Higurashi nodded solemnly before standing up. She announced it too her daughter. "Kagome you will be moving to San Francisco with your cousins" Mrs. Higurashi announced. "WHAT?" Kagome stood up and asked. Eyes wide.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around and looked at her nieces. They also stood up and followed her to a room "Kagome come here." Kagome walked over to her mom and followed her mother to one of their guest bedrooms. "Kagome why don't you sit down." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. Kagome cautiously walked over to the bed that was against the window and sat down. As soon as she sat down she was going to ask questions, but was beaten to it by her mother explaining to her.

"Kagome our family has been a family of witches since the beginning of time. You are also a witch." Mrs. Higurashi explained. Kagome just looked at her mother before busting out laughing. "Wow mom for a second there I almost believed you!" Kagome said still laughing.

"Kagome this is not a joke!" The woman Pheobe who had not spoken yet yelled at her. Kagome immediately stopped laughing and turned to look at her. "Excuse me Miss Pheobe, but four strangers walk in to my house and try to tell me I'm a witch! Well you know what? Prove it!" Kagome yelled back seething.

"Fine." Pheobe stood up and jumped into the air and ended up staying there as if levitating which was actually what she was doing. "Okay where's the strings? Huh?" Kagome asked still not believing her. "Fine then." Pheobe came back down and turned to Paige. "Paige will you please orb to show Kagome that we're not lying."

"Gladly." Paige stood up and walked in front of Kagome. "Watch Kagome." Kagome nodded and watched. About two seconds later Paige had disappeared from in front of her in some kind of blue balls that were glowing. Kagome stuck her hand out in front of her and waved it.

"Hey! Where'd she go?" She asked dumbfounded. "Behind you." Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped and turned around. "How- Wha- ugh!" Kagome fainted the last thing she heard before blacking out was a chorus of Kagomes.  
**999999**

**Hey! Sorry it's so short It's an introductory chapter next ones will be longer promise! Well how'd you like it? Does it suck? Do you want me to take it down? What? Review and tell me! Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
